Meant 2 Be
by Sabah163
Summary: A Norma Bates-Alex Romero fan fiction: It is totally based on my imagination but the characters and story-line are kept as close to the actual show as possible. Basically it is 'Bates Motel' from Normero perspective, along with active roles of Dylan, Norman and a little of Emma. My story starts after Season 3. This is how I feel and want Season 4 to be.
1. Chapter 1- Opening up

_This is just my 2nd Normero so please be kind with the typos. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY CREATIVITY. There's a special person I need to thank; my friend/ proof reader- Deborah Andrini. She's been my inspiration writing this story. Can't thank you enough my Honey Bunny. This story is dedicated to you. Love you. **  
NOTE:** for those who are wondering why it is called "Meant 2 Be" and not "Meant To Be" well the '2' here indicates our beloved Normero, just to give my personal touch._

Okay enough of blabbering. Happy reading! **Please do not forget to post your reviews** , good or bad, whatever you've felt like after reading it. **I'll be looking forward to all your remarks** then continue with the rest of the story.

Love **-Sabah**

 **CHAPTER. 1**

 ** _Opening up:_**

Norma sat on the floor with her head resting on her knee.. Her eyes weary, her perfect golden locks all messy, her face pale and lifeless.. She kept staring at the wooden flights of stairs blankly.. Flashes of her fight with Norman earlier that night came barging in..

She didn't know what to do with him anymore.. He was no longer her sweet innocent boy.. He'd been broken, probably a long time back but she never had the guts to admit it.. A wave of guilt swept over her heart and soul.. She knew she was partly responsible for this; only if there was someone to help her out.. every decision she'd ever taken in her life was all by her own.. There wasn't a single person to stand by her side.. to suggest her what was right and what was wrong.. not her parents, not a friend, not even her boyfriend.. and now this son who was her only chance of survival had rather become a threat to her existence..

Norma duck her face into her palms and started sobbing hopelessly.. she'd failed; as a mother she was a big failure.. soon the little sobs turned into frantic howls of anger, depression and frustration.. she repeatedly banged her head within the palms of her hand searching for a release..

A couple of sudden loud thudding on the door brought her back to sanity.. she peeled herself off of the floor hoping that it was Dylan back with Norman.. with one quick twist on the knob Norma opened the door.. to her surprise and disappointment it was Alex..

 _"what is it Alex?"_ she asked pushing back a huge lump down her throat.. she tried to keep her facial muscles as calm as possible.. the last thing she wanted was to get him involved in all of these all over again but Alex could read through it.. he had been doing this for 23 god damn years.. he knew very well how to read people's face and was rather an expert when it came to Norma Bates..

 _"what happened?"_ he demanded back.

 _"that's not the answer to my question!"_ Norma snapped.

 _"huh!"_ Alex let out a huge sigh of disappointment.. She would never let him pass through that invisible fencing that she'd built around her.. _"I need to talk to Norman.."_ he answered.

 _"about what?"_ Norma inquired.

 _"well you can hear that yourself when I talk to him."_ Alex stated a bit annoyed by her interrogation.

 _"he's not here.."_ was her plainly careless reply.

Alex was a bit baffled.. _"what do you mean he's not here?"_

 _"it means what it means Alex.. he is not at home.."_ saying that she left the door open and walked inside leaving Alex to decide whether to come inside or not.

He followed her closing the door behind him.. _"but Norma, it's 2:30 in the morning..!"_ he exclaimed.

 _"yeah I'm aware of that! Are you?"_ she shot back at him.

 _"okay Norma you gotta cut that out.. what is going on? Where is Norman?"_ he demanded an answer.

 _"I don't know.."_ she replied.

 _"what do you mean by you don't know? Your son is away from home at 2:30 in the morning and you don't know? Stop lying to me Norma!"_ he yelled back.

 _"I am not lying alright! You believe me or not I am telling you the truth.. I don't know where he is.. I don't know what he is up to.. I don't even know whether he's ever coming back.. so think whatever you have to Alex just spare me the interrogation.."_

It was the truth.. she had no idea where Norman was, whether he'd harmed anyone or was he ever gonna come back.. she was tired of lying.. tired of lying to Alex.. tired of lying to herself.. her voice became hitched.. she felt weak n exposed.. but she couldn't lie anymore.. not to him at least.. _"I don't have the strength Alex.. I donno what to do anymore.. I am exhausted of fighting every single day..!"_ saying that she plopped on the couch.

Alex's eyes were wide in shock.. Norma Bates was a kick-ass fighter.. he'd never seen her so defeated.. he took a silent seat beside her.. to his surprise and delight she dropped her head on his shoulder just seconds later.. he followed her shallow breathing right next to him.. he felt a sharp pain in the bottom of his heart and he cursed himself mentally to have fallen for her so badly that even her slightest discomfort shook him to the core.. Alex decided to take a terse pause to let her calm down.. the next few minutes, an eerie silence persisted between the two..

After a while Alex cleared his voice and started speaking.. _"Norma, you need to tell me what happened.. I.. I want to help you Norma but for that I need to know the truth.. the ENTIRE truth.."_

Norma finally lifted her head off of his shoulder and locked eyes with him.. still uncertain as to how to tell him the truth..

It was like he could read her mind.. " _and this I don't ask as the Sheriff, I am asking you as Alex, your friend.."_ he gave her a tight ensuring smile.

Norma heaved in a mouthful of air and began to talk.. _"Norman's condition has gotten a lot worse lately.. he's been talking to himself, dressing up like me.. pretending that he was me.."_ she took a pause.. as if trying to arrange the words together..

 _"seeing all these I decided to put him in an institution.. I visited the place myself, just to make sure it was comfortable enough for him.. but when I tried to explain him that it'd be good for him.. he got all furious and agitated.. somehow he felt I was giving up on him.. which is not true.. which is not true Alex.. I could never give up on him.."_ she insisted.

 _"I know.. I know Norma.. you can never give up on him..!"_ he assured her that he believed every word she said..

Norma felt at ease and started depicting the rest of the scenario.. _"Norman started packing his bags and ran down the stairs to leave the house.. I..I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen.."_ she stammered.

Alex rubbed her back gently in order to relax her nerves..

 _"He-H—He said he was going with Bradley Martin"_

Alex was confused.. _"Bradley Martin? she's dead.. what are you talking about?"_

 _"yeah..I had the exact same reaction.. until I spoke to Dylan about her.. she was never dead Alex.. she faked her suicide to get away from some-bloody-murder-thing.. I have no idea what was that about"_

Alex started joining the dots about the mysterious murder of Gill Turner and Bradley disappearing right after that.. they'd never found her body anyway, so it made sense.. but he chose to keep it quiet and listen to her.. Gill or Bradley wasn't his main concern right now.

 _"I-I tried to stop him Alex.. God knows I tried by best.. I hit him with an iron.. when he passed out I dragged him down to the basement and tied him up so that he couldn't escape.."_ as she illustrated the dreadful episode tears started streaming down her pale cheeks.. _"but he fled.. he fled with her.. God knows where.. I donno what is gonna happen to him.. I can't take it anymore... I want him back.. I want my child back Alex!"_ she began to wail.

It was ripping him apart seeing her so broken.. so vulnerable.. he pulled her in within his masculine frame..

 _"ssshh.. sshh.. calm down.. calm down Norma.. we're gonna get him back.. It's okay.. just calm down.. trust me alright? I'm gonna get your Norman back to you.. I promise..!"_ he said caressing her hair softly.

She whimpered within his broad chest, trying to steady her breathing.. he could feel her warm tears streaming through his shirt, drenching it all the way.. he patted her head more lovingly.. all he wanted was for her to feel secure with him.. he was amazed by the way she'd opened up to him.. now he was obliged to protect her and Norman with every ounce of his life and he would do so.

Soon enough Norma's exhausted structure had given up and fallen into deep slumber, cozily in his arms.. He thought she looked angelic even with her disheveled hair, deep dark circles and worn out face.. Alex pushed back a string of hair that was hanging lose over her face disturbing his view, carefully tucking it behind her ear.. He gazed at her peacefully sleeping face.. He knew he was in _love with her.. deeply.. madly.. unconditionally!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Undeniable

_Here's the next chapter.. hope you all enjoy.. will be looking forward to your reviews.. though not any yet but I am optimist.. Happy Sunday.. enjoy ;)_

 _-Sabah._

 **Chapter.2**

 **Undeniable**

Around 4 am Dylan returned.. " _Norma.. Norma where are you?"_ he entered the living room calling out for Norma but he was not at all prepared for the site.. _"whoa.. wha-what are you doing here?"_ was his instance reaction when he saw his nutty mother leaning into the arms of the big daddy of White Pine Bay, sleeping soundly.

Alex preferred to ignore Dylan's query and decided to pitch in one of his _"did you find Norman?"_

 _"umm.. no.."_ he replied still puzzled by the scenario.

 _"Okay we're gonna go find him.."_ Alex looked down at Norma who was blissfully away from this shitty situation for a change.. _"first let's take your mother up to her room; shall we?"_ with that he encircled one arm around her waist and glided the other underneath her knee and scooped Norma's petite body effortlessly within his firm frame. As he carried her up the stairs Alex maintained a static posture, making sure not to wake her up. Dylan followed him close behind still uncertain as to how to react.

Alex was about to enter the first bedroom when Dylan directed _"umm it's the next one.."_

Alex placed a dreamlessly sleeping Norma gently on the bed pulling in the duvet covering her.

He turned around to face yet a baffled Dylan.. _"WHAT?"_ Alex asked irritated by his expression.

 _"nothing.. it's just weird.. I mean since when have you and Norm.."_

Alex knew where he was heading, so he cut him off before Dylan could complete the sentence.. " _let's just not waste time.. we need to find Norman..!"_ he suggested.

 _"you know everything, don't you?"_ Dylan asked.

 _"yeah.. and you have some answering to do pal!"_ he replied in his Sheriff demeanor.

 _"alright.. I gotta get something from my room then we can head out.."_ he left the room saying that.

Alex stood there taking one last look at Norma.. He had no idea her life was this difficult.. sure she had gone through a lot since she moved to this homicidal town, no doubt she was as strong as a mountain but peeking deeper into her life he just got to know how hard it must have been for her with Norman like this every day.. and carrying this burden all alone, no one to share it with, no one talk to.. no wonder she was nutcase.. a sly smile crept his stoic face thinking about how crazy she would act sometimes.. crooning over her Alex gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger, savoring her buttery skin.. He couldn't help but wonder how deep she had dragged him into her life.. So deep that he was ready to do anything for her; even at the cost of his job, at the cost of his own life!

 _"we ready to go?"_ Dylan called out from the bedroom's entrance right the next instance..

Alex straightened up hearing Dylan, feeling a bit conscious.. He spun around and quickly moved out of the room, calling out from behind _"yeah let's go!"_

They drove around the silent, caliginous town; it was still too early for a small town like WPB for any day-to-day activity. The clock devise of the car read 4:45 am.. Alex drove at a steady speed looking over at every possible place Norman could be.. meanwhile Dylan kept his gaze hooked at him not able to comprehend what exactly was going between his mother and Alex.

 _"would you stop that?! It's creeping me out!"_ Alex asserted with his sight glued to the road.

 _"uh-sorry, it's just weird.. what is going on between you and my mom?"_ he asked simply.

 _"nothing is going between me and Norma Dylan, just because you saw her resting on my shoulders, it doesn't mean something's necessarily going on.."_ he explained to the young man.

 _"look.. I just.."_

 _"Dylan!"_ he cut him off before he could say anything further.. _"the woman has gone through a lot, I'm sure you are aware of that.. show some compassion.. I'm just trying to help.. as a friend.. because I care.. that's it.. no hidden motives!"_

 _"I know and I appreciate you being there for her.. umm and it's not that I'd have any problem if you two had dated"_

Alex rolled his eyes at him.. he couldn't believe how Dylan had told that out loud, as if it was the most natural thing. Although he couldn't deny that it was something he'd been considering for quite a long time now but it wasn't that easy.. his life was a mess and Norma's was messier.. being with her would just complicate things for both of them.. he'd tried precisely to get close to her a couple of times.. however she had always managed to back out.. lucky for his stars, otherwise god knows what kind of troubles that woman would have dragged him into, not that they were any lesser now, despite of not being in a relationship with her..

 _"hhuuuuhhh!"_ Alex exhaled realizing how helpless he was when it came to Norma Bates, there was something spectral in her that kept drawing him towards her and he simply had no power over it. Her aura was clearly undeniable and it made him do crazy things; things he'd have never imagined doing in his wildest dreams.

 _"what's the story with Bradley Martin?"_ he asked in attempt to divert his mind and also probably Dylan's.

 _"she's alive, she.. she'd never killed herself."_ Dylan confessed to him without any fuss _.. "we; Norman and I helped her to get out of town."_

 _"what for?"_

Dylan went silent for a while determining how to concede the entire truth.. _"umm.. sh..she.."_ he fumbled.. _"she had to get away from a crime.."_ he concluded.

 _"the murder of Gill Turner?"_ Alex asked, rather stated.

 _"yeah"_ Dylan replied without looking at him.

 _"mmhh"_

Dylan couldn't anticipate Alex's reaction about Bradley, he didn't understand how he being the Sheriff kept so clam about a murder.. but he chose not to go into further details.

They were driving for more than half hour, now at the outskirts of White Pine Bay.. Silence persisted between them up until Alex pointed out at something as they were passing by the old dock yard _.. "you see that?"_ Alex asked slowing down the roaring engine.

Dylan's eyes traced towards what he was pointing, to what he could fathom from the distance seemed like someone's lifeless body lying in the dirt.. "pullover.." he suggested only hoping that it'd be Norman; still breathing.

Norma blinked a several times to clear her vision, her eyelashes felt heavy, her head throbbed constantly from the lack of sleep; they demanded more rest.. she rubbed her eyes with the back of her palm to get a clearer view.. she looked around her to perceive where she was.. to her utmost surprise she was in her own bedroom, comfortably tucked in her bed.. The last thing she remembered was her frenetic cries to Alex, then it dawned on her; it was him, who brought her up to her room.. she got out of the bed running down the stairs looking for him.. _"Alex.. you still here?"_

There was no reply, she assumed he'd already left.. she went inside the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee;

her mind traced back to Alex.. _'he must have carried me up to the room.. was I too heavy for him..?'_ she thought to herself.. a shade of pink appeared on her pale cheeks.. she felt a little embarrassed falling asleep on him.. for a once in a long, long time her cognizance allowed her to think of someone other than Norman and in her subconscious mind she loved that feeling.. as Norma sipped on her coffee she suddenly recalled what the clutter was about.. Norman, her dear boy was still missing.. she dropped the mug of coffee immediately and rushed to grab the phone.. she heard the front door creak open midway dialing. It was Alex and Dylan carrying a motionless Norman..

 _"Oh my god! what happened to him?"_ Norma cried frantically.

 _"let's just get him up to his room first, ok Norma!"_ Alex urged.

Both men laid Norman on the bed, Norma raveled the cuffs of his sleeves and brushed dirt off of his face.. as she touched his cheeks a chill ran down her spines.. Norman seemed so estrange, she felt she never knew him.. terror ran through her nerves, she knew something was hell wrong.

 _"where'd you find him"_ she asked having her sight trained on Norman.

 _"Down by the old docks. He was unconscious."_ Dylan replied.

 _"and? what else?"_ she gorged as she spoke.

 _"what do you mean?"_ an astound Alex shot back.

Before the conversation went any further, Norman started to move.. his lips parted lightly as heaved in oxygen; he opened his eyes slowly looking around.. _"wha.. what happened?"_ Norman asked in groggily.

 _"nothing.. it's okay honey, everything is fine.."_ Norma replied instantly caressing his hair.

 _"why are you all here, staring at me like that?"_ he sat up leaning back at the headboard.

Norma wrapped her arms around him pulling him in a tight embrace _. "nothing honey, we'll talk about it later.. you need to rest.."_ she gently patted his back trying to soothe him.

Norma cornered her eyes at Alex still embracing Norman, she smiled at him and mouthed a _"thank you"_ without making it audible; _"I'll call you"_ she added soundlessly.

Alex nodded affirmative mirroring her smile and turned to leave. He stopped at the lid of the stairs to steal one last glance at her only to find her already eyeing him.. his heart felt in content, a peaceful smile graced his lips.. he knew nothing was possible between them; that Norma would never allow him to pass through that invisible barricade and it was better that way but deep down something had changed that night; that he was not just the Sheriff to her, not anymore.. She was finally beginning to trust him, maybe as a well-wisher, maybe as a friend or probably more.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Breakthrough

_yaaayy! finally got some review.. m pretty excited about it.. here's the next chapter.. hope you all enjoy.. plz do not forget to leave your reviews.. means a lot to my little writer soul ;) Happy Friday!_

 _-Sabah_

 _._ _..._

 **Chapter.3**

 **The Breakthrough:**

Suddenly darkness took over the porcelain afternoon sky. The shades of baby-blue and white fluxed away into a dusty-silvery night. The wind began to whoop, the clouds growled, the lightning struck spawning a sudden flash of ablaze; a cascade of rain fluttered down the chest of the sky. The obscure misty night shrieked an uncanny mystery.

Norma ran vigorously, tearing through the sheets of rain, splashing every little puddle on her way; she ran, ran and ran; ran for her dear life, not knowing where to stop or where she would be safe. She twisted her head to find the shadowy figure right behind her shoulders, close in on her. She started pacing harder; her heart pounded against her rib cage ready to explode anytime now. She struggled for one notch of oxygen; she knew her body was giving up. Leaving the highway she entered the woods only hoping that she'd lose him amidst the thick forest. Norma went deeper and deeper into the woods and finally crashed against a tree. She clung onto the tree catching her breath, heaving in a mouthful of oxygen then exhaling them all at once. She leaned against the tree, resting her head on the dumpy bark; her eyes gravitating in circles to see whether she had finally lost him. To her, relief he was nowhere to be seen. Her pulse rate started to drop calming down her nerves; she shut her eyes and inhaled a breath of satisfaction but fate didn't seem to be on her side; right then something strong caught her throat which made her eyes flung open, popping out of their sockets. She grabbed onto the firm grip around her neck with her petite arms battling to break free. She coughed and winced in pain as the grasp grew stronger almost choking her. Then, with one violent blow, Norma was thrown on the ground. She fell flat on her stomach and groaned in spasm. Her deep blue orbs grew wider in fear as she turned around to find the tall ebony structure approaching towards her with something sharp in his hand. Norma wobbled on her back making an attempt to escape; she whimpered like a little child begging him not to hurt her but all in vain. He took a giant step forward, leaped on to her and stabbed the pointy object right in the middle of her stomach with full force.

Norma let out shrill cry of agony. _"Normaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"_

 _..._

Norman came running into her room to witness his mother soaked in her own sweat blabbering in her sleep.

 _"_ _mother..!"_ he rushed beside her.. _"mother wake up! what's the matter?"_ he gently nudged her grabbing her by the shoulders.

Norma plunged off of her sleep with a sudden jolt; she struggled to breathe, her throat was as parched as a dry log, drops of sweat dripping down her dirty blonde; Norman gently rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

 _"_ _was it a nightmare?"_ he asked softly.

 _"_ _I- I donno Norman, it felt so real.."_ she fumbled.. _"please get me a glass of water.."_

 _"_ _be right back mother!"_ Norman rushed down to the kitchen and brought her back glass of water in no time.

Norma guzzled all of it at one go, then handed the empty glass back to him.. _"thanks honey."_

 _"_ _do you wanna talk about it?"_ Norman asked concerned.

 _"_ _I'm fine.. It was just a nightmare.. it happens_." She chose not to tell him that it was probably him she saw in her dream, strangling and stabbing her to death. _"Norman, where were you the other night, when we had fight?"_

 _"_ _I went with Bradley as I told you earlier. Why wouldn't you believe me?"_ Norman replied, now a bit annoyed.

 _"_ _ugh.. I believe you honey, it's just that I was worried sick looking for you.. anyway.. then what happened? Where is Bradley?"_ she squinted at him waiting for an answer.

 _"_ _mother.. how can you not remember?"_

Norma stared at him in shock.. _"remember what?"_ she asked.

 _"_ _mother..!"_ he moved closer to her encircling his arms around her shoulder.. _"don't worry, I'm not gonna say it to anyone. I promised you; remember?"_

Norma couldn't comprehend what he was talking about _.. "what the hell are you talking about? My what secret? What promise?"_ an agitated Norma grilled.

 _"_ _The fact that you smashed Bradley's head to death, then we put her body in the trunk of her car and pushed it down by the old dockyard.. don't you remember any of it?"_ he asked in a serious tone.

Norma's jaw dropped down. Goose bumps appeared at every inch of her skin. Suddenly her entire body became cold. She stared at him in disbelief.. _"I.. I killed her?"_ she hitched through her sore throat.

 _"_ _oh mother.. what's gotten into you? Forget about it, we promised each other never to reveal this to anyone right? So just think it'd never happened."_ He tried to convince her as if it was no big deal.. _"I'll tell you what let me make you breakfast, run your errands. You take the day off. Give yourself some rest. Alright?"_

Norma nodded lightly still in daze.. she couldn't believe what she had just heard.. Caleb's and Dylan's words echoed in her mind..

 _'_ _He thinks he's you Norma!'_

 _'_ _He was wearing your robe, thinking that he was you!'_

She knew she had to do something. It couldn't continue the way it had been. Threading her fingers through her messy hair she grabbed her golden locks in a tight fist trying to soothe her throbbing head. _'Dylan, only Dylan could help her out'_ , she thought. She grabbed her phone dialing to Dylan; to her absolute frustration the call got directed to voicemail..

 _"_ _ugh!"_ Norma groaned.. _"Dylan! Where are you? I need to talk to you ASAP.. call me!"_ she hung up; fiddling with the phone her mind clicked; Alex, she's got to talk to Alex. With a little apprehension she dialed his number.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he slammed shut the door of the SUV; a serene smile curved on his face as soon as he saw the name flashing on the screen.

 _"_ _Morning Norma!"_ he greeted her entering the office.

 _"_ _Hey Alex, morning. I.. I need to talk to you"_ she took a terse pause _"It's kinda urgent."_

 _"_ _Yeah.. what happened? Is everything alright?"_ he asked, worried.

 _"_ _no, yeah.. everything is fine.. it's just.. I mean.. I need.."_ before she could arrange all of her words in one proper sentence Alex's voice cut her off.

 _"_ _umm Norma, would you mind if I call you back?"_ he asked almost pleading.

Norma was taken aback.. _"uh.. okay.. I mean, yeah sure.."_ she replied quickly.

 _"_ _Thanks.."_ he hung up.

 _"_ _what are YOU doing here?"_ he asked entering his cabin; there sitting across his desk was DEA Liz Babbitt waiting for him with a sly smile plastered on her face.

 _"_ _hey Sheriff, good to see you again!"_ she scoffed. _"have a seat, I gotta run something by you."_

Alex was already fuming by her commanding tone but he decided to stay calm and find out her agenda _. "so.. what brings you here?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _where is Bob?"_

 _"_ _excuse me!"_ he was enraged _. "what do you mean where's Bob?"_

 _"_ _you know exactly what I mean.. what did you do to him ha Sheriff? Did you kill him?"_

Alex sopped his tongue over his dry lips, his throat was drying up thinking of an answer; he hated to lie but he couldn't give in, not now at least. The gunshots from the night whirred in his ears making his mind all blurry. He hated himself for killing Bob because of his personal needs but he had never realized how deep he'd gone down along this path; he did it for his love, he did it for Norma. He reminded himself and he still needed to protect her. So he had to be strong.

Alex leaned back to his chair, folded his arms in front of his chest and asked confidently, _"did you find a body?"_

 _"_ _you know what, we did!"_ she retorted boasting with pride.. _"and here's the autopsy report!"_ she pushed the file towards him.

Alex took the file scanning it carefully; his pulse rate started to rise but he managed to keep a stoic demeanor in front of her.

 _"_ _apparently he was shot 3 times! point four zero bullets, fired from a 92 C, Beretta Model; which I see here is registered to you Sheriff!"_ she took a halt trying to read his expressions. _"what do you have to say about that?"_

He smiled contently, took his body forward, with his elbows resting on the desk. _"well, did you find the gun?"_ he asked.

Babbitt was perplexed by his inquiry.. _"what you mean?"_

This time Alex slid a file towards her, _"here's the answer to all your questions Ms. Babbitt"_ he sneered. _"not that I owe you any explanation but this is the F.I.R of my missing weapon, filed an evening before Bob went missing!"_ he informed her fearlessly.

 _"_ _besides, use your head! if I had to kill him then why the heck would I involve you and your team in all of this right?"_

Babbitt narrowed her eyes at him still not completely convinced, _"how'd you lose it?"_ she pitched in.

 _"_ _I don't remember..!"_ he replied, instantly cursing himself from the inside for giving such a naive answer. Sure this was Norma's effect; he recalled the first time he had called her up to the station. She was sitting right there in front of him lying to his face. What an irony, it was the same situation. He was sitting right where he was sitting that day. But today, he was the liar.

 _"_ _you don't remember how did you lose your gun?"_ she asked in utter shock.

 _"_ _No, I said I don't!"_ he proclaimed.

 _"_ _that is so irresponsible of you Sheriff"_ she concluded but to her annoyance his smile never disappeared.

 _"_ _call it whatever you want to Babbitt, it's not a crime and let me tell you what; instead of doubting me, interrogating me in my own cabin, without any prior notice, you should rather get a hold of the real murderer. After all, like you said, it's your case right?"_ he plastered a victorious smile on his face.

She eyed him one last time before getting up, _"this is not the end sheriff, we'll meet again soon!"_

 _"_ _Be my guest!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrapped in guilt

Hey all.. I know I am fashionably late.. really sorry for that.. had a hectic week! anyway here comes the next chapter.. thanks a tonne for your all support.. keep them coming.. looking forward!

-Sabah.

...

 **Chapter - 4**

 **Wrapped in Guilt**

Alex returned home, late in the evening. His guilty conscious was killing him. He kept questioning himself; wasn't there any other way? Was it necessary to kill him so brutally? The truth was becoming clear to him; he was transforming into his father; the person he hated all his life. Bob had stated the fact before his death. Alex sighed while pulling in the drive way. The encounter with Babbitt early in the morning had gotten him thrown. He barely felt alive. All he wanted to do was to take a hot shower, creep under the covers and call it a night. However he was not gonna get that anytime soon. As he reached the front porch he saw the hallway lights on. He carefully took his gun out of the hustler and pushed open the unlatched door. It was déjà vu. Like the night Norma broke into his house and they had that heated fight…. _'It couldn't be her; could it?'_ Alex thought to himself.

He tiptoed inside the house pointing the gun forward, when Norma hopped off the big black leather sofa, taking him totally off guard.. _"Hey Alex! This chair is really comfy"_

 _"_ _Jeeessuuuzz..! Seriously Norma?"_ he wailed at her.

 _"_ _Whaaaattt? That glass of that door frame is still broken.. It was taped! Huh!"_ she complained.

Alex twisted his head to take a look at it _"oh yeah! Yeah! I haven't had the time to fix it."_

 _"_ _Jeez Alex, you should get it fixed.. There could be weirdoes around here trying to sneak inside your house!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, no kidding! Like the one I'm staring at right now!"_ he scoffed.

 _"_ _Hey.. I wanted to talk to you. It was important!"_

 _"_ _So? You couldn't pick out a decent form of communication?"_ he asked; a smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

 _"_ _Okay fine! I'll leave then!"_ an annoyed Norma picked up her purse and turned to leave.

Alex grabbed her by the arms instantly. _"Hey! Hey! I was just kidding.. Don't leave.. Stay!"_ he urged. _"To be honest, it's good to see you after the long shitty day I've had!"_ he saw his smudged image reflected in her crystal blue orbs. A sense of peace washed over him. Maybe that's what felt like to be home; he felt she was his home. "It feels good to have someone waiting for me at my house for a change" he sighed, unwilling to let her go.

Norma dropped her purse on the desk and looked at him intensely. _"What's the matter Alex? Anything serious?"_ she asked with genuine concern.

 _"_ _uumm.. No.. No.. Absolutely not! Just had a rough day at work, that's all."_ He smiled to assure her. He didn't want her to know that his job was at stake because of what he'd done to Bob and most importantly why he had done it. _"You tell me.. Sorry, I know you called in the morning. I had been meaning to call you back but like I said, had been held up at work."_

 _"_ _it's about Norman."_ Clouds of gloominess swapped Norma's glowing face.

Alex could fathom the seriousness in her voice. Every time she spoke about Norman, she seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown but Alex wanted to ease her. _"come with me.. we can talk about this over a cup of coffee."_ he took off his jacket and dropped it on the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

Norma followed him obediently. He guided her to the kitchen. She took a seat on one of the kitchen stools. She watched him silently as he brought out 2 mugs from the cupboard to prepare the coffee. Sure he was tough and stoic. Maybe that's what his job demanded. But, there was certainly something indulgent within him. Something that was raw and untouched. Something that was hers to explore…. but she would never allow herself to do.

 _"_ _Here you go.."_ he handed her a mug filled with fresh coffee.

 _"_ _Thanks."_ She replied coyly.

 _"_ _Okay.. Tell me."_

 _"_ _Actually I need to know more about how you found him"_

 _"_ _Well... as Dylan told you, we found him lying flat on his face, in the dirt by the old docks. He was unconscious!"_ he raised an eye brow trying to read her expression.

 _"_ _Was there anything on him?"_ she asked.

Norma was a conundrum, no matter how hard he tried; he could never get through her. _"Anything like what Norma?"_

She took a sip of her coffee and chose not to answer him right away.. _"Alex..! Did you find Bradley?"_

 _"_ _No we didn't.. As I said, Norman was there all by himself.. No Bradley, no suitcase, like you had mentioned earlier."_ He kept calm not trying to push her because for one thing he was certain, she'd tell him everything. No more lying.

 _"_ _Well I think you should send a search party down the water."_

 _"_ _Why Norma? Why do you think she might be down there?"_

 _"_ _He killed her Alex!"_ her voice caught up halfway in her throat hardly making it audible.

 _"_ _What?"_ he exclaimed.

 _"_ _He .. he told me this morning!"_

 _"_ _What did he tell you? That he killed Bradley?"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _No? Norma.. Please could you be more specific? I'm a little baffled here!"_ he urged her in a serious tone.

 _"_ _He thinks I killed him Alex!"_ Norma depicted her morning conversation with Norman to Alex. _"H-he blacks out and pretends that he's me and now he's saying that I.. I killed her.. Whereas, I'd been worried sick looking for him all over the town the whole evening along with Dylan!"_

 _"_ _Okay.."_ was his calm and composed reply.

Norma stared at him stunned. How could he be this calm and cool headed. This was not the Alex Romero she knew.

 _"_ _I will send down a search party first thing in the morning. Bradley's off the radar anyways I don't think it matters whether she's alive or dead!"_ he deadpanned.

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?! He has killed her! Don't you not get it? How can you be so relaxed about this?"_ she yelled at him.

 _"_ _So... what? you want him to go to jail?"_

 _"_ _He's gonna go to jail anyways, after that screw up you've done with the flash drive! What I want to know is why are you favoring him all of sudden?"_

" _Well that's not gonna be a problem anymore either!"_ Alex mumbled to himself which unfortunately didn't get unnoticed.

 _"_ _What does that mean Alex? You handed the flash drive over to the DEA? Didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I did"_

 _"_ _So? Didn't they go after him?"_

 _"_ _hhmm… they did"_

 _"_ _They caught him right?"_

He looked away from her not sure what and how to tell her.

 _"_ _Alex.. tell me.. if he's i.."_ then it dawned on her _"oh my god! You let him escape, didn't you?"_

He didn't reply.

 _"_ _Alex! Answer me damn it!"_

 _"_ _Yeah I did! Okay?"_ he yelled.

 _"_ _Why?"_ she demanded an answer.

 _"_ _What why?"_

 _"_ _Why did you let him escape?"_

 _"_ _Norma, I don't wanna talk about it!"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? You have to tell me why and what happened bec.."_

He cut her off _"Norma please, I.. I need some time alone.. I will tell you whatever you want to know but please just spare me this one night.. please!?"_ he insisted.

She took a closer look at his frayed structure.. He looked as broken as she was.. A sudden urge rose within her.. She wanted to hold him in her arms and wipe away all his distress.. Deep down she knew he had done it all for her.. But, there was so much unspoken between them. So much that she needed to hear from him. Maybe just not tonight.

 _"_ _Okay! Fine Mr. loner! I'll let you be; but we are not done talking about it. I need to know all the details. You understand smarty pants?"_ she tried to lighten his mood.

 _"_ _Yeah.. We will.."_ he assured her.

Alex walked her to the door. At the exit, Norma stopped to look at him; cupping his left cheek with her soft palm she said.. _"I don't know what's bothering you Alex but just so you know, I'm here whenever you need me.."_ she pressed her lips on his other cheek into a feathery kiss.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	5. Chapter 5 - It's All for You

Hey Normero lovers.. I am extremely sorry.. I know it's been ages.. to tell you honestly I was totally losing the motivation.. until the latest Normero selfie shared by Nestor.. good man! got me my inspiration back.. not stretching it any further here goes the next part.. pardon me for typos.. had no time for proof reading.. hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for being so patient with me and sending in your precious feedback.. love you all!

The enormous glowing moon glistened in the dark slate sky casting eccentric streaks of ray weaving through the tall bushy trees. Norman wandered in the woods alone, flipping a coin repeatedly with his thumb and pointer finger. His face bore an eerie expression. Something was wrong with him; he was certain of that but he craved for a normal life like every other eighteen year old. A life which included school, assignments, hanging out with friends, sneaking into the house after a late-night party, making out with a hot girl at the corner of a bar, having multiple crush, hoping to find that ultimate soul mate. All that was regular events of a teenage life, yet in his case these were all unattainable desires. The girl he thought was his first love was lying at bed of the water... dead! The girl he thought was his closest friend, was dating his elder brother.. and now his mother; his only strength was giving up on him. He felt lonely; suffocated; betrayed! He was totally damaged and there was no one to fix him.

"Norma!"

Norma was folding the washed and dried clothes when Dylan barged in.

"what is it Dylan?" a concerned Norma asked.

"they have found Bradley's car!"

"what? how? how do you know?" Norma inquired in utter disbelieve.

Just then her phone rang.. _"it's Alex.."_ she exclaimed.

 _"well... answer it!"_

 _"I'm scared Dylan!" she mewled._

 _"Norma! You cannot run away from this.."_

Norma nudged answering the phone apprehensively..

 _"Alex..."_

 _"I need to talk to you.. face to face.. on my way to the motel.. you get down in five minutes.."_ saying all of that in one breath he hung up without giving her the slightest moment to reply back.

Norma froze on spot.. the phone kept beeping in her ears.

Seeing her motionless demeanor Dylan rushed beside her.. _"Norma! what is it?"_ he asked shaking her hastily.

 _"he's coming.." she took a terse pause "to talk to me.."_

 _"and? What else?"_

 _"I don't know Dylan.. he just wants me to get down in 5 minutes.."_

 _"so.. what are you waiting for? just go..!"_ Dylan pushed Norma out of the door.

Norma dragged herself down the flights of stairs.. her feet left heavy.. her head dizzy.. Alex was alarmingly different on the phone.. she knew something horrific was on its way!

As she climbed down the last sets of stairs she saw Romero's SUV screeching in the gravel.. Norma climbed in without a word and they drove off..

 _"what's going on Alex?"_ she asked after a while, her voice hoarse with worry.

Alex did not reply..

 _"Alex! You're scaring me.. tell me what's going on?"_

He drove in complete silence.. Norma repeatedly kept twisting a golden lock around her finger and hissed in utmost irritation.. her patience was giving up..

She made another futile effort to kick start a conversation; calmer this time.. _"at least tell me where are we going?"_

She was greeted by another silence.. Norma threw her head back to the headrest feeling defeated.

 _"somewhere... far away.."_ Alex finally let his words out.

 _"what?"_ she was baffled. _"I don't get it.."_

 _"you will.. just trust me"_ he reassured.

 _"I do"_ she retorted back almost inaudible.

After a drive which left like forever.. Alex pulled over in front of a small bar, few miles away from White Pine Bay, on the side of a stranded highway..

 _"you stay in.. I'll be right back.."_ Alex proclaimed as he got out of his car.

 _"what?"_ Norma was dumbfounded..

 _"I'll be right back.."_ he hailed from a distance.

 _"you gotta be kidding me.."_ she mumbled to herself.

As Norma looked around she felt estranged.. though the night dazzled with the lustrous pool of moonlight; an eerie darkness clouded over her mind.. she looked above at the sky that looked crystal clear, not a single cloud in view.. she secretly wished her life was like the sky.. graced under the luminous rays of the enormous white orb.. she'd only hoped for a little happiness.. a family that bore love and compassion for each other in their hearts.. but all she had ever got was trouble, betrayal, suffering and a screwed up family with no one there to hold her back.

Alex slammed the door shut getting inside the car which broke Norma's chain of thoughts.

 _"Here"_ he handed her a bottle of bear..

Norma stared at him dumbstruck...

 _"what is your problem?"_ she was pissed.

 _"what do you mean?"_

 _"you drag me out of my house.. take a never ending drive to this homicidal place.. you don't speak a single word.. and now you are buying me bear? I mean what the hell is wrong with you?"_

Alex handed her the bottle anyways, being totally indifferent to her aggravation. _"have it!"_

 _"okay that's it.. I have had it for one night.."_ Norma dropped out of the car and started to move way.

 _"Norma.. Norma.."_ Alex paced right behind her and grabbed her by the arms.. _"stop it alright!"_

 _"just let go off me!"_ she tried to break free.

 _"Norma please.. listen to me"_ he insisted.

 _"that's why I am here.. don't u think Alex?... ten thirty, on a chilly winter's night.. at this stranded highway whereas I could have been under the warmth of my covers sleeping cozily.. I am here Alex... I am here because I want to listen to what you have to say... I am here with you because..."_ she took a terse pause.. _"because I trust you..!"_

Alex sighed.. _"I'm sorry.. can we just sit inside? It's cold!"_

 _"don't you think we should better go inside the bar?"_

 _"no! I can't risk anyone overhearing our conversation.."_

 _"okay! fine..!"_

The door creaked opened.. Dylan called from the living room in anticipation.. _"Norma.. is that you?"_

 _"no.. no it's me.."_ Norman replied entering the living room.

 _"oh hey Norman.."_ Dylan tried to be as calm as possible. _"what's up? where have you been all day?"_

 _"it's late.. where's mother?"_ Norman asked ignoring Dylan's queries.

 _"oh..o-oh.. she just went down to the grocery store to grab some stuff.."_ he choked finishing the sentence.. Norman knew he was lying.

 _"grocery store? This late?"_

 _"oh yeah.. yeah.. she needed few things for breakfast.. so she just thought..."_ he trailed off.

 _"but I saw her car down in the drive way.. what's up with that?"_

Dylan was in loss of excuses.. but he knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him about Romero and the phone call.. _"guess she wanted to take the walk"_ he smiled sheepishly.

None of his explanations could clear out Norman's suspicion.. the more Dylan tried to justify Norma's absence the more Norman was convinced that there was something he was trying hide.. _"you sure you're not keeping anything from me Dylan?"_

 _"of course not Norman.. why would I? umm.. I'm gonna go up to my room.. goodnight Norman"_

TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S: the next part will be up soon.. I promise. I have it already penned down in my note pad.. just gonna type it on my computer.

~Sabah.


	6. Chapter 6 - Today and Forever

**Hey a people.. I am back again.. can't tell you all how honored I am to have such fantastic readers.. thank you everyone who have posted their token of encouragement.. I cannot say how important that is to me.. without further adieu here's the next part.. I wanted to make it longer but just got myself into a sudden trip with my colleagues.. will be off for few days.. so I thought of updating anyways.. hope you enjoy this one.. please do not forget to leave your reviews.. if you have any suggestions feel free to share..**

 **Love ya all**

 **Sabah.**

 _"Bradley's body has been discovered.. dumped inside the trunk of a car.. the car was drowned in the water just at the old docks where we'd found Norman unconscious" Alex informed._

Norma's face turned pale instantly.. pushing a lump down her throat she asked.. _"how'd she die?"_

 _"apparently her head was smashed onto to something hard.. presumably rocks or something of concrete sort."_

Silence persisted between the two of them for a couple of minutes.. Norma sat quietly with her eyes glued down at her feet.. she felt she had gone into some kind of a trance.. her soul was no longer within her body.. she was defeated.. exhausted.. she no longer had the strength to fight back..

Alex placed a gentle palm on her shoulder.. she looked at him in reception.

 _"Norma.. listen to me... her body's been underwater for more than 2 days.. it's hardly possible that any evident is left on her... having said that, it's a clear case of murder.. it will be investigated.. I can't do anything about that.."_ he took a pause... _"I will get you out of this.. just do as I say.. you need to send Norman to Pineview immediately.. the sooner the better.."_

 _"How am I gonna do that Alex..? you already know how he reacted the last time I mentioned Pineview.. he bloody killed someone! what if.."_

Alex broke in before she could complete her sentence.. _"Normaa! You're not listening.. there's a lot of things beyond my control now.. with the Sheriff election, the DEA getting involved in everything and Bob's murder investigation I am just not in the position t.."_

 _"wha wha wait.. what did you say? Bob's murder? What? Bob Paris is dead?"_ Norma uttered in disbelieve.

 _"yeah.. but that's not the main issue now.. the thing is.."_

 _"hold it Alex.. just hold it right there.. let me get this straight.. Bob Paris is dead? Someone killed him?"_

 _"yes Norma.."_ he stated casually without making any eye contact.

 _"oh my god!"_ Norma grabbed a fistful of her hair in frustration _"what the hell is going on? Why is everyone dying around me?"_ she turned towards Alex in anticipation of a logical answer, who was sitting like a log looking straight at the road deadpanned.. then it dawned on her.. _"wait.. you told me the DEA was after him and you let him escape.. so how did he..?"_ before she could finish, his chocolate melting gaze met with her shiny blue orbs and she knew the answer.. Norma felt her heart stop in the ribcage as she realized the dreadful truth.. _"no! no Alex.. you did not..!"_ she exclaimed vehemently..

Alex looked away instantly.. he felt exposed.. ashamed and vulnerable.. he never wanted her to know the truth about Bob.. he never wanted for her to think of him as a horrible person let alone as a cold-blooded murderer.. he feared she'd never trust him again despite what he did was only to protect her..

 _"look at me damn it! why did you do it? why Alex? Why would you do something so horrifying?"_ she yelled at him.

Alex didn't reply..

 _"Alex your silence is killing me.. how could you have done this? Ohh.. my God!"_

 _"I had no choice.."_ he mewled from the back of his throat _._

 _"WHAAATT?!"_ she was fuming in anger.. _"how can you not have a choice other than killing a person?"_

 _"I had to make sure that you are safe... that Norman is safe.. leaving Bob wasn't an option.. I had already screwed it up once.. I just wanted to make things right!"_

 _"oh Alex.. killing someone can never be right.. you are such a sensible person.. such a wise decision maker.. how could you have..."_ her tone softened a little.. she slowed down for a moment grasping the complexity of the situation and attaining that somehow part of her was responsible for this whole situation. _  
"does anyone know that you killed him?"_ she asked breaking the silence.

 _"no! but the DEA has her target locked down on me.."_ he replied.

 _"there isn't any evidence though.. is there?"_

 _"no.. hopefully not"_

 _"god... Alex.. what have we got ourselves into!"_ she sighed. _"what do you want me to do?"_

Alex gathered a little courage and turned to look at her.. for the first time ever Norma Louise Bates was letting someone else take the charge and deep down Alex took pride that it was none other than he himself..

 _"you need to convince Norman and put him in Pineview ASAP.. when this investigation gets started the first thing they're going to track down is her friends.. and if they find any evidence against him there's nothing I can do" Alex concluded._

 _"okay.."_ she said obediently.

 _"and if it helps I can talk to him.."_ he offered to help convince Norman.

 _"no.. no it's fine.. I'll talk to him.."_

 _"okay.. we should head back now.. it's late.."_

 _"why?"_

 _"what?"_ a baffled Alex asked.

 _"why are you doing this for me?"_

 _"I don't know Norma.. I just—I just feel the need to protect you.." was his honest reply._

His silent gaze locked with her glistening eyes. Norma perceived a sense of shelter that she'd been seeking for her entire life.. the strings of her heart tugged in a strange zeal.. she placed her dainty palm to grab Alex's broad one..

 _"tell me you'll be there for me.. tell me I'm not alone in this.."_

Alex aligned her hand interlacing his fingers through hers..  
 _"no you're not.. I am always here for you.. today and forever"_

Blood streamed a tad faster through her veins as Alex's entwining fingers became firm.. sure they had hugged before.. she'd pecked him a couple of times on his cheeks.. their physical proximity had been closer than this.. but never she'd gone through such a kind of rush before.. his skin was masculine, rough, yet delicate.. under the shade of those thick dark eye lashes, she could see herself crystal clear in his sparkling hazel eyes and they claimed she was beautiful.. a knot formed inside her stomach.. she felt a strange urge to close the gap between them once and for all.. collide on to his broad chest and seal his lips with hers.. hold him close to her heart and never ever let go.. but no.. not tonight.. Norma didn't want Alex to think that she was using him to protect her and her son.. because she wasn't.. not anymore.. though she knew he'd protect her anyway but having him with her meant something different now.. having him by her side meant strength.. having him meant someone to talk to.. someone who'd handle her crazy shit no matter what and still not leave her.. having him meant she was never going to be alone.. having him meant friendship, trust, care and perhaps... _love._

It was half past 1 when Norma crept inside the house.. she was hoping Norman would be asleep by then.. she walked passed Norman's room carefully..  
 _  
"Mother..!"_ just when she was about to enter her room Norman called back.. _"where are you coming from?"_ he inquired.

 _"I .. I was just in the neighborhood.. some work stuff.."_ she stammered.

 _"what work?"_ he was suspicious.

 _"nothing important.. just met a friend.."_

 _"oh.. since when have you had a friend?"_

His non-stop questioning got her annoyed.. _"Norman stop it! you wander around the village all day.. you are never at the office.. I never find you when I need you.. even then do I ask you so many questions? Stop acting like a child!"_

Norman looked down at the floor.. _"things have changed between us.."_ he stated.. _"you never used to lie to me before.. but Dylan seems to know more about you now.. and it's obvious you were not in the neighborhood to meet some friend..!"_ he raised his head, looked her straight into the eyes.. a cold and lifeless stare.. something she failed to recognize.. was it her baby boy? she asked herself in her mind.. his glare to ripped her heart apart.. then he spun around to get inside his room.. slamming the door behind.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Cord Between Our Hearts

**Thank you all for being such patient readers. I know I have been lazy in updating the story but you know what it really hurts to see only one or two replies on 1500+ words :(**

 **So guys I'd really hope to see more reviews this time please. You have no idea what it means to me. Even if you wanna criticize you're most welcome. That'll help me grow better as writer.**

 **Loads of love  
Sabah.**

Norman stared at the cold night sky outside the window blankly. Not a single star shone; it was pitch black. He laid flat on his bed at the institute. He had his well-furnished private room. Life here wasn't much different than that at home. Some of the things were actually better. He had his everyday well-scheduled. 30-minutes of jogging early in the morning with the inmates around the property, followed by 15 minutes of intensive yoga to kick-start the day. Breakfast was served right at eight; the buzzing in the huge dining hall was accelerating. The whole day, everyday was designed with various activities; swimming, golfing, chess matches, badminton, table tennis and many more. Well of course the physician paid a visit every second day to check on their patients. Each physician was appointed to check on at least five inmates. And then, there was the regular evening session with the therapist. Everything was great, better than Norman had actually hoped but still he felt trapped. He missed his mother, her home-cooked meals, her smile, her warmth, even her wailing when he wasn't around... _"NOOOOORRRRMMMAAAANNNN! Get back in the house!"_ a smile crept his face thinking about her.

 _"_ _I am right here honey..."  
_ Norman sprang off to a sitting position hearing Norma's voice. He found her sitting right across to him at the foot of the bed, wearing his favorite sleek blue dress paired with a baby-blue cardigan.

 _"_ _Mother! What are you doing here?"_ an astonished Norman asked.

 _"_ _I missed you a lot honey.. I wanted to see you so badly."_ she replied moving closer to him.

 _"_ _but how did they allow you so late?"_

 _"_ _I'd do anything to see you Norman, you know that right? There's a cord between our hearts.. remember?"_

 _"_ _then why'd you send me here? Why'd you push me away from you?"_

 _"_ _I didn't honey.. I didn't.. Some bad people made me do it and now they are torturing me.. making me do stuffs that I don't want to.. I need you Norman.. I need you to come and save me."_

Norman stared at heraimlessly for a couple of seconds then he extended his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug.

 _"_ _I'll not let anyone hurt you mother.. I promise. I'll always protect you.."_ he repeated in a husky tone " _I'll always protect you."_

His crystal blue orbs fluxed away in a shade of dangerous black as he sat on the bed hugging and muttering to himself.

It was 2 weeks since Norman had been admitted to Pineview.. the expenses per night was unthinkable but both Dylan and Alex chipped in. Norma was hesitant at the beginning to take any favor from any one of them. nevertheless she knew how important this was for Norman.

With Norman gone and Dylan spending more and more time with Emma preparing the poor thing for the lung transplant, Norma felt desolated. Though Alex visited her almost every day but it was not enough. She had to find a permanent solution to her loneliness.

Norma scanned the lined up packs of frozen food for a while then grabbed a carton of Lasagna and placed it in her basket. She didn't feel like cooking anything at all. As she made her way to the billing counter she heard a confident yet unfamiliar voice call out to her.

 _"_ _Norma Bates..! am I right or am I right?"_ a fine-figured whitish brunette, dressed in a purple mid-length semblance, grey over-coat which appeared to be longer than the dress and a matching pair of stilettos; definitely not an attire for grocery shopping.

Norma squinted her eyes trying to recognize her.. _"I don't think I know you.. do I?"_ she asked politely.

The woman extended her hand and replied _"I am Dena; Dena Richler"_

Norma shook hands with her hesitantly.

 _"_ _you don't know me"_ she continued with a smile.. _"not yet at least.. but I know all about you.. I used to live here.. in White Pine.. many years back.. my sister still lives here.. I come to visit her once in a year."_ She concluded.

 _"_ _oh.. is it? where does she live? Cause I have been living here for almost four years.. how come I never saw you before?"_ she inquired.

 _"_ _I've actually come here after four years.. work, children.. you know.. it's hard to manage all that.. but you.. Norma Bates.. you are like a mini celeb of White Pine."_

 _"_ _what are you talking about..?"_ Norma said meekly, turning away from her, dropping her purchase at the billing counter.

 _"_ _White Pine has gone through a lot ever since you moved here.. and almost all of that was somehow or the other related to you.. small town Norma..!"_ she said smirking, taking a spot beside her.

 _"_ _twenty-four, forty"_ the shop clerk summed up.

Norma handed her the change and picked up her bags of groceries without another word. Something was fishy about this woman. Ever since she had moved here many people had taken sudden interest in her life; be it Shelby, Kristen, Nick Ford.. and none of that ended well. She wasn't falling for this again. Norma thought to herself walking out the door. The lady followed her along.

 _"_ _aren't you getting anything for yourself?"_ Norma asked curiously seeing her walking out empty handed.

 _"_ _ah no.. I was just looking around.. a lot has changed here in four years."_

 _"_ _yeah it has.."_ she agreed. _"well.. it was nice to meet you Dena.. hope you have a good stay here.."_

 _"_ _that's it? I thought I'd take you for a drink.. chat a little.. I really want to get to know you better."_

 _"_ _maybe some other day.. I'm in a little hurry.. have a good day.."_ Norma quickly got inside the car. She'd had enough drama in these 4 years. This encounter reminded her how she'd met Kristen and all the trouble with George. She didn't need that all over again. Everything had fallen apart one by one. She'd moved here to make a better life for her and Norman. But fate had some weird plans set out of her. Norma sighed..!

Later that evening, Norma curled up on the couch with a glass of wine, flipping the channels of the TV. The archaic clock on the west wall read 9:40.  
 _"this is bullshit!"_ she muttered distastefully.. _"I need to get out!"_ she dropped the untouched wine glass on the side table... grabbed her coat and keys heading out of the house. It was a damp foggy night. The whooping wind pierced through her porcelain skin.

She drove faster than she actually wanted and took turn into a familiar driveway. Though she hadn't preplanned on going there but was glad where her instinct had brought her. His SUV stood obediently at its rightful place. She pulled in her vintage vehicle right beside it.

Norma felt fangs of apprehension as she climbed up those wooden steps. Suddenly she realized she had no clue why she was here this late at night. What would he think of her..? Norma Louise Bates never really thinks before acting and despite her best efforts she didn't bear a good reputation in this town anyway. But things were different with Alex lately. She wanted him to see her in a certain way.  
Inhaling a mouthful of air she tapped on the door lightly. He opened the door in a couple of seconds in the most unimaginable attire. Norma eyed him from head to toe. The big daddy of White Pine Bay was wearing an apron over his trademark black shirt that showed off his well-structured biceps, holding a wooden spatula in his right hand.

 _"_ _hey.."_ he greeted smiling.. _"what are you doing here this late?"_

 _"_ _the bigger question is.. what are you doing this late dressed wearing an apron..?"_ she asked entering the house.

 _"_ _oh I came back home late.. had no time to eat.. so thought of making myself a little dinner.."_ he replied closing the door behind him..  
 _"so.. what brings you here?"_ honestly he didn't care. He was elated to see her; reason or no reason. She enlightened his days whenever around.

 _"_ _I felt like going dancing.."_ she retorted chuckling.

 _"_ _what?"_ taken aback by her response.. _"so you thought of coming here? How clever..!"_ but mocking her just the next instance.

 _"_ _so what are you cooking?"_

 _"_ _ah nothing fancy just some pancakes.."_

 _"_ _seriously? Pancakes? For dinner?"_

 _"_ _well I can't cook as well as you do.." he shied away._

She followed him to the kitchen.. _"let me see what have you got here.."_ she scanned the kitchen moving him aside.

 _"_ _here let me make you some spaghetti.."_ she urged.

 _"_ _no ways Norma.. you are a guest at my place.. how can you cook for me?"_

 _"_ _oh Alex.. enough of the formalities.. come on give me that apron"_ she wasn't giving up.

Alex was deeply touched by her genuine efforts. He never felt lonely with her around. She was like a pinch of salt in his sour life.

 _"_ _Here!"_ Norma placed a plate full of spaghetti on the kitchen counter.

 _"_ _mmmhhh... it smells delicious but wait, where's yours?"_

 _"_ _I've already had my dinner"_ she replied smiling.. _"you enjoy, I'll just grab a drink for both of us.."_ she took two goblets from the cupboard and poured wine in them.

Alex took a morsel which tasted better than it smelled. He thought to himself _why'd I ever hate this woman?_ Probably not hate... she was just a mystery to him and Alex being the control freak he is wanted to figure her out. He couldn't believe how dangerously close she was getting. He actually allowed her to use his kitchen, which has not been used by a woman for over a decade. And here she was making him exquisite dinner; to his amazement he didn't feel intimidated by that. Honestly he couldn't remember when the last time he had eaten so well was. Probably at the dinner in Bates house. Norma was a great cook no doubt about that but the way she was getting involved in his daily life was a danger alert.

Norma took pride watching him so engrossed in his food. She loved to cook but cooking for Alex gave her a different level of satisfaction.

 _"_ _so... how was work"_ she finally broke the silence between them _"the DEA still behind your ass?"_

 _"_ _It's just moving at its own pace.."_ he sighed. _"moreover I don't think I'll remain the Sheriff any longer."_

 _"_ _Alex!"_ it caused a hell lot of pain watching him depressed like this. Norma knew what his work meant to him.. _"why are you thinking this way? You're the best thing that happened to this crappy town.. the people love you.. they're gonna re-elect you... I am certain of that"_ she stated in utmost confidence.

 _"_ _I donno Norma.. and honestly I don't even care anymore.."_

 _"_ _oh yes you do.. just stop being so negative about everything..!"_

Silence persisted between them for a couple of seconds.. _"say.. did they find any evidence to the Bradley's case?"_ Norma asked.

 _"_ _no.. not yet.. her disappearing act worked in favor of Norman I'd say."_ He stated.

 _"_ _okay.."_ Norma didn't want to exaggerate the conversation over Bradley. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was here to get some favor out of him, like the million times in the past.

Alex finished the last piece of food on his plate and burped harmoniously.

 _"_ _excuse me!"_ he said sheepishly _"it was too tasty not to burp you know.. not my fault.."_

They both looked at each other like a dope then cracked into chortled laughter.

 _"_ _I haven't laughed like this in years.."_ Alex mentioned in between his uncontrollable laugh.

 _"_ _you look good when you smile Mr. stone face.."_ Norma chirped in gentling down a bit. _"come on.. show me what records you have.."_

 _"_ _what?"_ he was baffled by the sudden change of topic.

 _"_ _music..! records..!"_ she stressed on her words for him to take her seriously.. _"when I said I felt like going dancing.. I meant it, so come on now"_ she held him by his chiseled arms dragging him out of the kitchen into the hall.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **FYI: people who are assuming that the character** _ **"DENA"**_ **is Alex's ex-girlfriend based on the recent sneak peek we got on season.4. then let me clarify that it is not. The character is based totally on my imagination whose context will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **And P.S:** _ **let me know if you want to see (read) Normero dancing! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Make Me Yours

hi guys.. so I have done the unthinkable today.. attempted to write an intimate scene.. donno what on earth was I thinking.. I am really really bad at this.. it took me 3 weeks to pen this down.. huh! anyway let me know what you think about it.. constructive criticisms are most welcomed..

Love

Sabah

 _ **CHAPTER.8**_

 _ **Make Me Yours**_

 _"_ At Romero's, Norma sat on the rug going through his old records..

 _"_ _wow! You've got quite a collection Alex!"_ she said all excited.

 _"_ _well... yeah, I used to listen to a lot of music in my college years"_

 _"_ _yes.. I can see that... nice"_ she took out a record of Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez.. _"here.. play this"_ she said handing it to him..

He took the disc from her and placed it into the old stereo.. _"this is very old you know.. I haven't used it in years"_ he said doubtfully..

 _"_ _oh just try it on"_ she insisted.

As soon as the cord hit the record beautiful music began to flow out...

 _..we have come so far.. to leave it all behind_

 _I wonder why..._

 _..why did you go away..? you left me all alone_

 _no words can say... my love please stay_

 _you and I we have moments left to share..._

 _..you and I we can make it anywhere..._

Norma listened to it mesmerized for a while.. the words of the song reflected so much she had with him.. she looked across the hall at him standing broad and tall.. smiling at her.. ever so gentle, so caring.. what had she done to deserve him.. to even have him in her chaotic life... and what the hell was she thinking pushing him away all this while.. not anymore.. Norma thought to herself.. she needed him; she wanted him, in every possibly way..

 _"_ _oh how I miss the 80's"_ his voice broke her chain of thoughts.. "they don't make songs like this anymore you know.."

She nodded agreeing..

 _"_ _so..?"_ her clear blue eyes sparkled.. tinge of naughty shimmered in them..

 _"_ _so.. what?"_ he took a deeper look into her eyes.. and soon realized what those flickering orbs instigated.. _"oh no..! we are not seriously doing this Norma!"_ he said nervously.

 _"_ _oh yes we are Sheriff!... now show me your moves.. something tells me you are a fabulous dancer."_

As she inched closer to him Alex's heart crashed harder against his chest.. he had never in his life been so nervous.. not in front of anybody.. he was the Sheriff for cripes' sake! But Norma.. it was like he was under her enchantment.. an aura which was beyond his control.. she stepped another inch closer placing her left hand on his shoulders and placed the other one in his right palm... Alex gathered a little courage and glided his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.. they slowly swayed along with the music.. peace and serenity clouded over their heart and soul.. the kind of closeness they found around one another was something they'd been looking for years.. Norma placed her head gently on his shoulder cozying up to him; swaying slowly with the soft music.. it was perfect, she thought.. for the first time in a long time she didn't think about anything but the man with her.. she realized how incredibly good he smelled... not any particular brand of cologne but something masculine that reeked of strength and flexibility at the same time.. his own personalized brand that made her knees go weak.. Norma clung onto him tighter for support..

 _"_ _hey! are you okay?"_ a concerned Alex asked feeling the sudden increased weight of her body against his..

"mmhh..." she replied in absolute trance.

There was no better feeling than holding the love of his life within his embrace; Alex felt at ease.. they were not dancing anymore.. not him at least.. his soul had leaped out of his body, watching him like a dream; it was surreal.. he recalled their first quick hug, the few accidental and incomplete lip-locks.. the petty pecks she had plastered on his cheeks as signs of gratitude and well of course that heated conversation right in this hall when he felt like obscuring her like a little fragile bird in his arms forever.. sure he had his share of dating women but Norma was nothing like any of them.. he hadn't been hit so hard ever in his life.. Norma Louise Bates not only reigned in his heart but also dominated his life.. and surprisingly he didn't feel a tad intimidated by this fact..

He took a hand distance and twirled her around holding her hand above her head like a ballerina.. Norma chuckled by the sudden spirit in him.. he spun her around gracefully a few more times before wrapping his arms along her waistline pulling her towards him until her back collided with his chest.. his palm flat on her stomach send an eerie sensation down her spine.. she gently turned around him.. encircling his neck she said huskily.. _"those were some move Sheriff.. I knew I was right about them.."_

 _"_ _Oh thank you Mrs. Bates.. you're not too bad yourself"_ he replied..

Her eyes met with his.. her slightly smudged image melted in his chocolaty eyes; her heart writhed with love.. why was she withholding this man.. how couldn't she see his genuine concern.. what hadn't he done for her in the past few years.. from baling her from a crime like murder to saving her psychopath son and to top that even killed his childhood friend to keep her safe.. not that he was a saint but still how much can one ask for.. she questioned herself... but what if... what if... what if he turned out to be like one of those douchebags in her life who'd shattered her life into a million pieces and left her all lone to gather them back; her subliminal minds argued.. what if he was the man who'd glue her back to life but she was just too broken to trust him..

 _"_ _Norma!"_ Alex called in his ever-so loving voice seeing her lost in her own thoughts..

 _"_ _ssshhh..."_ she placed a quick palm over his lips taking him aback.

She traced her fingers back to his head entwining them through his hair.. her eyes trained on his, peeking into his soul.. she didn't want to stay away from him... she closed the what-so-ever gap was between them sealing his lips with hers.. at first he was a little baffled by her unexpected move but then Alex tightened his grip pulling her closer.. deepening the kiss.. his tongue took full charge sucking the sweet nectar from her mouth.. a subtle smile graced at the corner of her lips having him as much engrossed in the moment as she was.. the little doubt that persisted at the back of her mind that he might not want her the way she did absolutely washed away with his equal integrity.. she parted her lips.. their tongue lingered in one another's mouth.. her fingers scratched his lower back pulling him closer.. demanding for more..

although Alex was completely lost in the moment; it was something he had long desired for. But he wasn't sure what brought this on.. Norma was kind of sketchy when it came to her relationship with men.. was he one of those on and off kind-a-guys.. or was it for real? Was she finally giving him complete access to her life; both physically and emotionally.. or was he just another alibi? He needed to know..

Finally after getting over an almost lost battle with his heart he broke the kiss.. he took a cautious look into her eyes.. he didn't want her to think that he didn't want her.. she'd been hovering inside his head ever since they had met but he needed to know where he stood in her life..

 _"_ _something wrong?"_ she asked concerned..

 _"_ _No! no not at all"_ he replied quickly.

 _"_ _Then what is it?"_

 _"_ _It's just... I- I need... Norma I..."_ he trailed off.. the words just stuck inside of his mouth.. but then when he saw his reflection mirrored in her crystal blue orbs he knew this was it.. he was no stress-reliever.. he wasn't one of her alibis.. this was meant to be.. they were meant to be; each other's arms is where they belonged... nothing and no one else mattered... and it was his turn to show what he meant to her..

Alex cupped her face pushing back some lose locks and charged her lips with sheer fervor.. to which she reciprocated with peer delight.. as he scooped her of off the ground she locked her legs around his waist..

He carried her all the way up to his room all the while having his lips glued to her savoring every corner of her mouth.. he placed her down on the mattress gently unwilling to break the kiss.. however they parted briefly when he took a glance at her glowing face which seemed to be illuminating the dark room..

Norma was in complete daze.. Alex was skeptic, maybe all this was happening too fast.. what if this was just momentary..? what if she regretted this in the morning..? he knew he wouldn't.. and this was certainly not a onetime thing for him! but her face... her face bore an expression, bizarrely familiar...something he had been wanting to see... god knows since when...

...the longing to be known, encompassed with love and lust at the same time.. the desperation of exploring the unknown territory mounting with each second.. there was no room for doubt.. there was no arena of hesitation... there was no looking back hence forward.. she was tired of playing hide and seek with her own feelings and no longer cared what fate had in store for them.. she wanted to be his; _endlessly..._

With a sudden move she pulled him in.. Alex fell flat on his back on the bed.. Norma climbed on top of him nibbling his earlobe and leaving sloppy kisses on the edge of his neck.. her warm mouth against his rough skin made him lose all control.. he grabbed her by the hip tossing her over gently.. pinning her down beneath him..

 _"_ _you have no idea how long I have waited for this.."_ he uttered under his breath.. _"you are mine.. and I want this night to standstill forever..."_

 _"_ _make me Alex.. make me yours!" she replied feverishly._

he stroked her face with the back of his hand and perched his lips on the temple of her head caressing down her cheekbone, sinking to the neckline.. he then undid the buttons of her blouse calmly placing kisses on the newly exposed skin.. she shivered at his every touch.. he let his hands deeper into her blouse gliding it off of her shoulder.. every curve of her body was etched like a painting; perfect and flawless.. the red lacy bra covering the mound of porcelain flesh was alluring.. he took his t-shirt off and tossed it over hurriedly...

She laid there dripped in desire as he unhooked her skirt sliding it down.. even in that dim light and misty mind Norma's scar did not get unnoticed.. he traced the length of the scar with his lips only to give her more goose bumps.. Alex took a mental note to talk to her about this when the time is right..

He trailed down between her inner thighs stroking on her most sensitive muscle atop the matching red panties.. she wriggled; a light moan escaped her mouth.. Alex was elated by the fact what effect he had on her and he had no idea until tonight.

Unclasping her bra his mouth took charge, kneading her breast with his tongue while his finger danced deep inside her underwear meandering faster and faster dipped in silken warmth.. Norma heaved up and down panting and moaning.. she wanted more.. she needed more... she grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him to lap his mouth with hers; hungry and desperate...

 _"_ _take me Alex..."_ she whispered.. _"make me yours!"_ the huskiness in her voice was the last straw.. with a quick tug he pulled down the fly and yanked his pants off, removing her damp panties the similar way.. he was hard and thick.. she wanted to feel him inside of her in every possible way...

He bucked her hips engulfing through the tightness..

 _"_ _gosh Normaaa..."_ he hissed..

She charged his mouth once again nipping his bottom lip, trickling it with her tongue...

 _"_ _I am all yours..."_ she murmured.

He thrusted faster... deeper... harder... velveting all the way.. they rocked together soaked in sweat.. clouded in zeal..

her legs locked around his waist.. _"fasteeerrrr..."_ she mewled.. _"don't s-s-s-t-o-o-o-phh..."_

he obeyed her enslaved...

her blood flared through the veins setting a new level of ecstasy blurring anything and everything around.. she wrangled under him in pain of pleasure and hissed his name like a chant.. she was no virgin but he was her first Alex Romero, her own personal drug..

she dug her nails deep into his flesh leaving claw marks all over his back.. his frenzy hit alongside as she croaked his name over and over.. he buried his face into her collarbone nipping the nape of her neck as the spasm swirled down from his head to the tip of his toe.. he crashed right next to her on his stomach.. she snuggled into his little nook...!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
